epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:JaphethMario/Ib vs Viola. Japheth's Fictional Rap Battles Ep. 14
Wow almost a month since I create a new battle. Anyways... And ignore some of error in the color coding 'cause I can't return to visual mode Note this is not a team battle In the first verse of the battle it features the protagonist from Witch’s House, Viola against the protagonist from Ib , uhh...Ib. In the second verse of the battle, the antagonist will be the one who will control the mic, and that will be Mary and Ellen ….no not that Ellen . Voila Verse: Viola’s here to get verbally violent, spitting sick disses like a Demon It’s the better Clocktower against the horror game that’s wackier than Night of the Museum Red hero travelling to paintings, now why do I hear this before? Oh yes, that’s right, your adventure rip straight out of Super Mario 64! I’m better than you in every way, better music, graphics and jumpscares So if this outdated wrench try to fight me, it will be easy to cut her limbs off like a Teddy Bear! Girls in paintings, creepy dolls, mannequin heads, they’re hardly nerving A nervous wreck 18-year-old guy giving you his candy that’s, the only thing that’s disturbing Ib Verse: I may be a girl who doesn’t talk much but I can rose up to spit some sick disses While you’re baffling some nonsense, like your throat is burning that is And we all know that Ib all Alone is the one who will take the victory Because you make one foolish move by switching your tallies to me I’m impress about you got some fancy music, graphics, and jumpscares in your game But ask any RPG horror fan, majority of them choose me over your fame I live a good ending, while unlike you Voila; you Sacrifice from your misery From possibility the worst plot twist in video game history Oh! You befriended and switch bodies to a Lair witch who’s giving you lies She cut off your legs, and she gourged out your beautiful eyes Don’t mess who can Cook up burns so better stay away monster! ‘Cause my burns that will leave shots fired like your final Goodbye to your father! *beat stops and lights turn off* Ib: Uh…what just happen? * A mysterious figure appears * ???: Hehe, boy you’re stubborn, I am not Viola *and lights are back on and the mysterious figure reveals herself as...* Ellen: I am Ellen the witch *A mysterious girl appears behind of Ib’s back* Mary: Don’t worry, I’ll take down this bitch *beat continues* Ellen Verse: Oh Ellen’s here to properly X this fabricated artificial flower This is a Painting’s Demise if you dare face the sick witch with magical rapping powers And is it me or golden hair people are just bunch of numbskulls? Always doing something without thinking for a second, never knew they’re that null! I really hate that I’m facing against Mono Lisa having Memory Crannies Who’s a pathetic bitch who couldn’t defeat a nervous wreck named Garry! I’m spitting my disses sickly it will verbally and literally burn ya! Just remember you’re messing with a witch who gets away from murder! You want to have a Promise of Reunion to your dad, well I don’t give a fuck ‘Cause here’s a spoiler ‘bout your dad you crazy tadpole, Guertena is dead like the Frog Face it, you can’t defeat Ellen even you try pull up a fight! Just admit your defeat and give your victory to me, because we’re “friends”, right? Mary Verse: I love to make friends in the other world well except for this old hag backstabber This is my world you’re messing with, so Welcome to the World of Guertena, This is the new chapter on your story, so better write this in your little Diary That Mary’s here to stab your feelings harder than the hanged boy in your library My knife strikes sharper killer rhymes, so better LEAVE out of my way! Or you’ll suffer my bloody lyrical flows than just for a day Send this worthless lonely witch back her she came from, in the TRASH! ‘Cause all she does in her whole life is kidnapping little kids but with no class You kill your dad who doesn’t give shits to you and your mom who abandon ya Is no wonder why you and your family cannot live Together, Forever Then you feed them to your only friend who’s a demonic pussy ‘Cause you’re a runaway girl who’s acting like a real wussy WHO WON? Ib & Mary Viola & Ellen Ib & Ellen Viola & Mary Trivia: *This is the 3rd Video Game vs Video Game Battle **This is the 4th battle to feature a female rapper **This is the 3rd Female vs Female Rapper ***In all, this is the first battle to not feature a character in Touhou Project *This is the 2nd battle to have a series name instead of the rapper name in the title **The first is Tom and Jerry vs Spy VS Spy *Originally there’s going to be a battle royale on using Ib and Viola. Category:Blog posts